Esperando pela garçonete
by strangeland
Summary: Versão em português brasileiro da fic "Waiting for the waitress" (Brazilian portuguese version of the fanfic Waiting for the Waitress). Kevin quer impressionar Cindy durante seu período de trabalho. Como ele vai fazer pra conseguir a atenção dela? / One shot


J's Bar. Kevin, um policial da R.P.D. estava sentado numa mesa, olhando para uma garçonete loira chamada Cindy. Já havia virado hábito ir no J's bar. Na primeira vez que visitou o bar, estava chateado, queria beber sozinho... Quando viu a loira que trabalhava no local, Kevin fez questão de aparecer mais vezes no bar.

Cindy se aproximou da mesa de Kevin com um bloco de papel e uma caneta.

- O que vai querer, policial?

Kevin estava de braços cruzados na mesa e sorria para Cindy. Ele não estava sentado no bar porque sabia que Cindy não atendia as pessoas do bar. Só raramente. Ela atendia mais era as pessoas que ficavam em mesas afastadas do bar.

"Eu quero ter um encontro com você" – Kevin pensou.

- Eu quero uma cerveja.

- Qual cerveja?

- Qualquer uma. Você escolhe.

Cindy anotou "uma garrafa de cerveja – qualquer cerveja" no seu bloco. Estava contendo um sorriso de vergonha. Achava o policial muito bonito e ficava feliz a cada vez que ele aparecia no bar que trabalhava.

- Não vá ficar bêbado, policial. Vai que aparece uma emergência? – ela sorriu

Kevin sorriu, encostou as costas na cadeira.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vim aqui pra ficar bêbado.

- Que bom.

Cindy se afastou da mesa de Kevin e foi até o bar.

Kevin colocou as duas mãos no rosto. Pensou: "Você tem que arrumar um jeito melhor de conversar com ela! E se eu chamá-la pra sair? Não... Ela pode dizer 'não'..."

Cindy voltou com a cerveja de Kevin numa bandeja.

- Voltei! – disse animada. Ela colocou a cerveja em cima da mesa e a bandeja embaixo do braço.

- Obrigado. Ah... Cindy, posso te fazer uma pergunta? Espero que possa me responder.

Ela ficou um pouco intrigada.

- Ok... Pergunte.

- Que horas você sai daqui do J's Bar? Ou melhor, que horas para de trabalhar, que horas o bar fecha?

Cindy sentiu suas bochechas queimarem, mas tentou parecer mais calma possível.

- O bar fecha às 23:00h.

Kevin fez alguns cálculos. Era ainda 21:30h. Teria que esperar até às 23h.

- É que eu quero fazer algumas perguntas a você.

- Sobre o que?

Kevin pareceu um pouco envergonhado e sem palavras. Olhou para qualquer lugar, menos para o rosto de Cindy.

- Sobre a violência nesta cidade – mentiu.

Cindy ficou um pouco assustada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?!

- Não... Eu prefiro não fazer essas perguntas agora que tem muitas pessoas ao redor e você está trabalhando. Se importa da gente conversar quando o bar estiver fechando?

- Ok, às 23h a gente conversa. Espero que não seja nada grave. – Ela colocou a mão no peito um pouco apreensiva e voltou ao trabalho.

"Muito bom, Kevin. Acabou de inventar uma mentira ridícula para falar com a Cindy" ele pensou.

Quando deu 23h, o último freguês estava deixando o bar. Cindy terminava de lavar a louça distante e avisou ao seus amigos de trabalho que teria que conversar com o policial.

Ela se aproximou da mesa de Kevin e disse:

- Acho que a gente pode conversar agora – ela disse.

Kevin se levantou , olhou bem para os olhos azuis de Cindy e disse:

- Eu acho melhor a gente conversar lá fora. Vamos?

Kevin começou a andar até a porta do bar. Cindy apenas o seguiu. Kevin andou um pouco pela calçada e esperou Cindy se aproximar.

- Desculpa ter te assustado. Não foi minha intenção. Ah... Vamos as perguntas. Tem visto algum ladrão por aqui?

- Não – Cindy disse um pouco apreensiva.

- Ouviu alguma história de assalto?

- Não...

- Nada fora do comum?

- Bom... Alguns clientes estão proibidos de entrar aqui porque quando beberam, ficaram ameaçando quebrar o bar – ela sorriu.

- Bom, se eles voltarem, é só me chamar. Quero dizer, chamar a polícia! – Kevin respondeu rápido – Tenho certeza que a policia de Raccoon City irá vir aqui para prender algum desses caras que querem quebrar o bar – e ele sorriu um pouco envergonhado. Será que ela percebeu?

- Tudo bem. Eu também acho que a policia de Raccoon City é muito competente.

- Então... já que estamos aqui, acho que posso falar que... Bem, não venho sempre aqui, mas quando venho, você pode se sentir segura porque eu não vou deixar nada acontecer.

Cindy sorriu. Passou a mão pela testa enquanto olhava para baixo. "Meu Deus, será que ele está a fim de mim? Se estiver, nunca tive tanta sorte assim... O que eu faço agora? O que eu digo? Eu sou tão tímida... Eu não vou conseguir falar algo mais sugestivo" ela pensou.

Kevin, por outro lado, estava se segurando para não chamar a moça para sair. Ele não tinha certeza se ela tinha algum interesse nele e se ela recusasse seu convite, ele simplesmente não iria aparecer no J's bar nem tão cedo.

- Você... tem namorado? – Kevin perguntou enquanto arrumava seu uniforme de um modo que não parecesse envergonhado.

- Não – Cindy colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha – Você tem namorada?

Kevin olhou para Cindy. Ele não esperava essa pergunta.

- Não... Bom, já que estamos aqui... Já que você não tem namorado, eu estava pensando se a gente podia se encontrar mais, num local diferente... Então poderemos conversar mais sobre várias coisas, não só sobre violência urbana.

- Tipo, um encontro, policial?

- Me chama de Kevin, por favor. E, sim, como num encontro. A não ser que seja ruim pra você, não sei... Eu vou entender...

- Claro! Eu mal posso esperar por esse dia, Kevin. – Cindy estava com as duas mãos juntas. Suas bochechas estavam rosas de animação e vergonha.

Kevin suspirou de alívio. Ele sorriu, passou a mão direita pelos cabelos e disse:

- Sabe, eu estava com muito medo de você recusar. Vim ao J's bar só para te ver. Você... você é muito bonita...

Cindy esticou os braços até Kevin e o beijou. Kevin abraçou Cindy durante o beijo. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos de Kevin e os sentiu pela primeira vez. O beijo foi breve e ela se afastou um pouco de Kevin, um tanto envergonhada.

- Eu vou dormir mais feliz hoje depois desse beijo. – Kevin disse.

Cindy tirou do bolso seu bloco de papel e sua caneta. Anotou seu numero e colocou no bolso do peito de Kevin.

- Me liga. Vamos marcar o nosso encontro. Agora, eu tenho que ir embora.

- Eu vou ligar sábado. – Kevin apertou o papel no bolso na altura do seu peito.

Cindy se virou para ir embora, mas Kevin voltou a falar:

- Posso ter outro beijo? Por favorzinho. – ele disse enquanto encostava a mão na parede.

Cindy virou-se, se aproximou de Kevin e deu outro beijo.


End file.
